Not so innocence
by EndlessDream91
Summary: When people see Adam they see Daddy's little boy who lvoes Hockey. But they couldn't be more wrong? No one saw much of Banksie in Number 3 and but Adam's former's team member finally found out about the true Adam Banks
1. Sarah and DJ

**I know this might give adam a bad name but what's the excitment if there is no drama right. Banksie is the best anyway.**

**We barely saw him in number 3 so I like to write stories about what was going on with him. **

**Please feel free to review and tell me how you feel. I hope you enjoy the story. **

Chapter one

Life is so hectic. The ducks aren't even talking to me and well I just can't take it. There is only one place I can go where I would feel welcome. The only place I can call home.

"Sarah" I call her name when I step in side. She runs from the kitchen into my arms. I love holding her she makes me feel so strong. I give her one of the hardest kisses I could. "hey baby. Rough day at school?" she asked me and I nod.

She pulls me to the couch. "well Terry and Nicole are out with Joanna and DJ so right now we have the house all to our selves." she tells me and I could feel my-self smile. "I like the sound of that." giving her another kiss and pulling her down onto the couch.

Terry is my brother and his girlfriend Nicole. I really like Nicole and Terry is my role Model. Terry is 3 years older then me and thanks to all of them I'm able to go to school. Joanna is their Daughter. She is the same age as my daughter DJ. That's right.

I'm a fifteen year old dad and I only turned fifteen last month. My dad doesn't know about DJ or Sarah and he only knows about Joanna and Nicole and he kicked Terry out for it. Sarah's parents kicked her out also. After fighting for Terry I ended up getting my dad to buy an apartment for Terry and his new family. So Terry doesn't need to worry about rent just electricity and Water and stuff like that.

Terry and Nicole work all day and Sarah watches Joanna and DJ. I always try to help them out but they won't let me. If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be in school. It's not like I'm welcome there anyways. Sarah McGill is the love of my life. We always had a thing for each other and we started dating for two years secretly of course. We never told anybody.

I never even told the ducks who happen to hate her brother Jonathan McGill because we feared that people would try and break us up. When Jonathan did find out that Sarah was pregnant we got into a huge fight.

Terry offered to let Sarah live with them and at the time we didn't say no. Me and Sarah say that we would try and find a place but they won't allow it. I will always remember the day DJ was born.

She was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of her. We named after the initials of me and Sarah middle name. mine is David and hers is Jasmine. It was her idea.

We broke apart when we heard them coming down the hallway. When DJ came in Nicole's arms I ran to her. "Hey Nicole. How are you doing?" I tell her and kiss her on the cheek.

She hands me DJ and places her in my arms. "I'm doing good. I was scared you weren't coming today." she tells me and walks to the Kitchen and I sit next to Sarah again.

"yeah well I feel better here then at Eden Hall." I tell them. Sarah puts her hand on my shoulder and gave me the look. She gives it to me every time I talk about Eden Hall like that.

It's the kind of look that says to knock it off. All I could do was gives her a kiss. Terry comes in from his room with Joanna.

"well at least you're here with us and not some bitchy preppy students." Terry say and then Nicole come from the kitchen and sits down next to Terry and turns on the TV.

That's all we pretty much do. Just sit around watching TV with our kids and love ones and it's the best time I ever have. I was in bed right now with Sarah holding her in my arms and DJ only a few feet away from us. She turns around and faces me. She lightly peck me on the lips. "I love you. Adam." she tells me. "I love you too."

**I'm uploading the second chapter right now but please feel free to let me know how you feel for the story.**

**All comments are apperciated. Thank you so much for reading. **

**and once again PLEASE REVIEW......**


	2. get a life

**I know this might give adam a bad name but what's the excitment if there is no drama right. Banksie is the best anyway.**

**We barely saw him in number 3 so I like to write stories about what was going on with him. **

**Please feel free to review and tell me how you feel. I hope you enjoy the story. **

Chapter 2

Gosh Riley is such a bastard and now he's making the ducks think that I'm one too. He never told me the plan till I went to the bathroom that night. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I would rather be with my family, but no they just can't let things go.

"Banks. Come on." he tells me. I was so caught up in my thoughts I had no idea what was going on. I stand up from my seat. Riley puts his hand on my shoulder but I shake it off and give him a withering stare. The ducks didn't notice.

When we were outside I started to walk away. "Banksie, where you going?" Cole asked. With out turning back I answer him. "I got places to go. People to see." I just had to say it.

So I turn around, "oh yeah while you're at it why don't you guys grow up and get a life and stop ruining mine." I tell them. I guess they were in shock or something but they didn't come after me. When I get to the house I didn't say anything I just I went to Sarah and hugged her. She hugged me back and didn't ask me anything.

I was grateful for it because the last thing I wanted to do was answer question. "Adam buddy you want something to eat?" Nicole asked and I shake my head. "alright sweetie." she say and her and Terry walked into their room after saying goodnight.

Sarah grabs my hand and pulls me into the room and sits me on the bed. "what's up?" she asked. "my old team hates me and my new team is a bunch of jerks." I tell her. She just pulls me in her arms and kisses me on the neck. "baby if they can't forgive you then they're not your true friends."

"but they're the ducks. They are all like family to me" I say and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. "then they will understand." she tells me. I look at her softly and cups her cheek and give her one of the most passionate kisses I could give her.

"I love you." I tell her. "I love you too." she tells me. We lay down on the bed and just lay there in each other silence.

At 3:00 in the morning I get a call saying that there was a game at dawn and I better be there. All I could think of was this better be good. When I get to the ice rink I just rolled my eyes, Scooter comes up next to me. "hey Banks you ready?"

"no I'm not. It's 6:30 in the morning and you guys want me to play against the ducks after ruining my life last night. I thought I told you guys to grow up. Do your-self a favor and take it seriously." I snap and then skated off.

The whole game was terrible and the duck were losing badly. I was up against Charlie trying to get the puck. I turn when I hear my name being called. I see Terry standing there and without thinking I skate off the ice in the middle of a game.

"Terry what's wrong?" I say worriedly because I was. What would he be doing here if it wasn't a emergency. "it's Sarah. She went to go get some stuff from the store and was hit by a car on the way back. Nicole at the hospital right now with DJ and Joanna." I was about to run off when Riley grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"where do you think you're going Banksie?" he tells me and everybody was surrounding us. I push riley back. "my name isn't Banksie. I need to go."

"you can't just run off on your team." Cole say. "yeah well something are more important then hockey." I say.

The ducks knew it was serious if it was important then hockey. Terry comes on the side of Riley and punches him in the face. "back off." he tells him and me and him run off. It felt good to see Riley get punched in the face it was just a shame that it was my brother and not me.

**So that is Chapter Two please follow up to see how sarah is doing.**

**Please don't forget to review. It helps me so much if you did.**

**I hope enjoyed the chapter and I'll update soon.**

**thank you**


	3. making up and breaking down

**I know this might give adam a bad name but what's the excitment if there is no drama right. Banksie is the best anyway.**

**We barely saw him in number 3 so I like to write stories about what was going on with him. **

**Please feel free to review and tell me how you feel. I hope you enjoy the story. **

Chapter 3

Me and Terry rush in and sees Nicole there bouncing DJ and Joanna on her Knees. We run to her side and I take DJ into my arms. I give her a kiss on the head. "have you heard anything yet?" I ask her as I sit down next to Nicole. "no one is telling me anything. I'm really worried." she say.

Terry lays his hand on the her head and pulls her head to his lips giving her a light tap on the head.

I hear Terry call my name when he saw a doctor come walking towards us. I shot right up out of my seat when he called her name. "is she okay?" I ask. "she is fine physical but there is slight possibility that she could go into a coma."

My eyes were tearing now. Coma? NO she suppose to be awake and help me take care of DJ with me. "Can I go see her?" was all I asked.

He wasn't even done talking when I asked the question. "yes. I'm sure in about five to ten minutes you can go in. we will let you know." he said and walked away. I was holding on to DJ like I would never let her go.

Suddenly I heard my name being called and I turned around to see the ducks running towards the room. I gave DJ to Terry and ran towards them. "what are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "we were worried. Is everything okay?" Guy asked. "no not really. So you guys came down here because….." I really curious.

"we knew if you would give up a game of hockey for something. It must be important." Charlie says.

"oh well yeah it is kind of important. It's my girlfriend she was hit by a car on the way home and well she not doing to good." Connie comes to me and envelopes me into a hug.

I was so sad right now I took it and hug her tightly. "it will be okay." she tried to assure me. "look Adam…. " Charlie starts off.

I pull away from Connie but I still keep my arm around her shoulder. "even though what happen last night on the way here we realized that we weren't actually being the best friends either and we wanted to say we are sorry." he said.

"yeah well I meant what I told you early Charlie. I never knew anything until it was to late. I have been playing with you guys for about 4 years. I've only been playing with them for about two weeks. You really think I would sell you guys out over them."

"at the time. Everything was going to wrong and we didn't know what to believe." Julie says. "but we should have trusted you." Charlie says.

I nod glad that they weren't mad at me. "you guys there is some people you should meet." I lead them towards Terry guys. I only saw Terry there with DJ on one knee and Joanna one the other.

When Terry saw us he stood up. "what's going on?" he said. He handed DJ to me. "you guys this is my brother Terry and my niece Joanna and then this little angel right here." I say bouncing DJ on my hip. "is my daughter DJ." I say.

I was scared to see how everyone looks. "well then hi there cutie. I'm your uncle Charlie." I hear him say. I look up and see him standing next to me making funny faces at DJ.

I gesture her towards him and he happily takes her. I look back and see Nicole coming out of the room. I run to her. "she not awake yet." she tells me. "Can you watch DJ for me? Terry will introduce you guys." I tell her. She points to Sarah room and I walk to it. When I got to the room I couldn't hold my tears in any more.

I walked to her side and held onto her hand tightly giving it a kiss. "baby don't you dare think about leaving me. I Need you Sarah. I need you so much. don't leave me. Think about DJ she needs you. She's needs her mom." I stood up over her and rubbed her hair off her face and ran my hair through her hair over and over again.

I bend down and give a light kiss on her forehead. After about couple hours I decided maybe Terry wanted to see her so I walked out but after I closed the door my feet couldn't move.

I sunk in front of the door and pulled my knees to my chest crying lightly. Charlie quietly came up on the side of me but didn't say anything just sat down next to me and pulled a arm over me shoulder comforting me. At the time that's all I needed. I couldn't talk cause if I did I would just break down.

**Please don't forget to review. It helps me so much if you did.**

**I hope enjoyed the chapter and I'll update soon.**

**thank you**


	4. uncle Johnny

**I know this might give adam a bad name but what's the excitment if there is no drama right. Banksie is the best anyway.**

**We barely saw him in number 3 so I like to write stories about what was going on with him. **

**Please feel free to review and tell me how you feel. I hope you enjoy the story. **

Chapter 4

After a few minutes I stopped crying and turn to Charlie. "Is my brother still in the lobby?" I asked and Charlie nodded. I gave him a nod and stood up with Charlie following in pursuit. "You're daughter adorable. Are you sure she's your kid?" Charlie joked trying to make me smile.

It worked actually. "Yes." Charlie nodded. "How did your dad handle the news that his 15 years old star hockey player made a child?" Charlie asked cause he knew how much hockey meant to my dad.

"he umm…… he doesn't know. Neither does my mom."

I saw Charlie's jaw drop to the floor. "wow I wasn't expecting that."

"it just I know what's he's going to say. I made the hugest mistake and I'm a failure and all that stuff and I don't need to hear I know what I did and I don't regret it I love Sarah and I love DJ and I would do anything for them even quit Hockey if I had to and thank god they know how much hockey means to me because no matter how much I offer they would die just to make sure I still play hockey." that's when I felt a pang in my heart when I realize what I just said.

I stop and hit my head on the wall over and over again. Charlie pulled my arms off the wall and turn me around pulled me into a hug. "how could I say that? She's dying. Sarah is dying and I made a joke about dying. I'm so stupid." I cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay Adam. It's okay. You don't have to go through this alone. Not anymore. The ducks will always be by your side." He says. We break apart when we heard crying in the lobby.

I did not expect to see Terry and McGill fighting on the ground. Most of the ducks were trying to pull them off of each other.

I grab McGill by the collar with all my force and pinned him against the wall. "What do you want Jon?" I asked in a harsh tone. "This is all your fault. If she didn't fall for you she wouldn't be in that bed." He says.

"It was accident asshole. What? you think she wants to see you? You guys kicked her out of the house for getting pregnant and loving me if anything you should be on your knees begging for forgiveness." I says in his face.

He doesn't say anything but just let his head hang down. "I didn't want to lose her." He whispered. I took a breath out.

I let go of him but stayed really close so he could hear me. I didn't want to say this out loud because the ducks and my brother doesn't need to know.

"Look I didn't mean what I said about her not wanting to see you because she would. You know how Sarah is. She is the most caring forgiving person in the world." McGill looks up and I could tell he was holding in his cry.

"Look we need to talk and I'm not going to take no for a answer." I tell him. "Man what happen to the Shy banks with a mean slap shot?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"He went to High school." I tell him. "So what? Do you have five minutes?" I ask him. He thinks about for a second but then nods. "Do you want to meet you niece?" I asked.

I was scared to see what he was going to say but he actually nod and I though I saw a smile. "Alright I'll be right back." I tell him. I walk over to Connie who was holding DJ.

"Hey Cons can I have her back?" I ask her. "Sure Banks only if I can hold her again?" She says still holding her. "Of course." I tell her. She smiles and hands me my daughter.

I could see the guys glaring at McGill who was staring at his hands. "I'll be in the café if anybody needs me." I tell them. "wait you're going with him?" Terry asked.

"Yeah there some stuff he needs to know. I'll be okay. Come and get me if anything changes." I tell him. He nods and I walk to McGill. "You ready to go?" I ask him. "Yeah let's go." He says.

**Please don't forget to review. It helps me so much if you did.**

**I hope enjoyed the chapter and I'll update soon.**

**thank you**


End file.
